


The Perfect Warm

by pufflers



Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [12]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pufflers/pseuds/pufflers
Summary: Kalim is quite the incessant chatterbox, bounding up to Sebek despite never talking much to him. Sebek is not as entertained with the onesided conversation and excuses himself, he has nightly patrol of the school grounds to attend to.Alone.Kalim however doesn’t understand the meaning of the wordalone.
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Kalim Al-Asim
Series: Sebek Birthday Drabble Extravaganza [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188443
Kudos: 8





	The Perfect Warm

“ _...ey Sebek! D…”_

_“...oh and also…”_

_"...and this hap…"_

_“...and Sil--“_

"Cease this madness at once!" Sebek slams his hands against the desk, "You're interrupting me! I have duties with the young master, let me go!"

He's had quite enough of this human's senseless antics!! He was quietly going over his study materials in a classroom before he left for the Diasomnia dorms. The atmosphere of the room helped him focus and so he hummed pleasantly at his productivity before it was promptly ruined by _him._ This white haired _human_ who bounded up to him, talking animatedly about who knows what!?

His speech was far too fast and excitable for Sebek to pick up on, nor did he seem _inclined_ to stop, he never gave Sebek any room to protest or at least _politely_ inform him to slow down so that he may understand what he was referring to.

 _No,_ he continued his bumbling, his hands moving with his sentences forming a picture he didn't have the pleasure of seeing _nor_ the context.

He had long abandoned his original task in heed of tuning out the noisy ramblings of the second year in front of him. To no _avail_ he's afraid. 

"If you'll excuse me I will uphold this senseless chatter no longer! I have to commence my nightly patrol of school grounds to ensure the young masters safety!”

"Oh, I'll go along with you!" Kalim chirps, his earrings lightly jingling as he enthusiastically nods along.

Sebek furrows his eyebrows, what is with this strange human? He’s like a burr, incessantly sticking onto one's clothes despite your greatest efforts to get rid of them. 

"As the young master's servant it is of utmost importance that I do this, _alone_. You will only prove to be a distraction, human."

"Wouldn't you be lonely though?" 

Sebek blinks, quite taken aback by the answer, he wasn't expecting such a response. His heart softens at the sentimentality but he shakes his head, he needn't think about such trivial matters at a time like this.

"Well, I suppose I haven't really put any thought to it…" his voice is low, sincere in his admittance, he's always done most activities _alone._ As young as when he first produced a kindling of a flame with magical means to now, he was always by himself. 

At times his fellow guard joined him but with his sleeping curse of sorts it was irresponsible to rely on his attendance for _everything._ He shakes his head, "but either way that's useless to me now, leave me at once so that I may fulfill my duty!" 

“It's not useless. The company of others, it's nice isn't it?" 

And when the human looks up at him, he has the kindest garnet eyes he's laid upon. They sparkle such a brilliant red, flecks of amber shining and swimming in the light, charming all into gazing at them...

\----

"Thanks for letting me tag along!"

"Right," Sebek cleared his throat awkwardly. He hadn't meant to yield to the human's wishes so quickly...

It was much darker outside the academy buildings, out on the campus less of the lantern light luminated the courtyard. Sebek never had trouble traversing the area, commiting each of its components to memory as well as his vision aiding in maneuvering the location.

Kalim however wasn't quite as nimble, bumping against the scarce bushes and trees that were scattered all about the place. He even tripped against a rock on the ground! He was a clumsy sort...

"Foolish human, I warned you against joining me." 

"Sorry, sorry~ it's just a little hard to see out here," Kalim chuckles, carefully stepping around what he _thinks_ is another rock but his shoe get caughts on the uneven pavement and stumbles once more.

Sebek huffs as he takes out his magical pen, he mutters a few words under his breath and the glow the jewel emits becomes brighter, effectively becoming a flashlight of sorts. He can only take so much of this human staggering about...

"Here," he offers his arm out, "Do not leave my side until we enter a brighter area, understood? You needn’t incessantly worry that capable human friend of yours when you return with bruises all over your knees." 

"Aa~h, you mean Jamil," Kalim raises a finger to scratch at his cheek as he laughs, "thanks, Sebek!" 

His arm slips around Sebek's, clinging onto him like a lifeline, a smile beaming on his face as they traverse the courtyard. 

Kalim's a lot warmer than he expected...? He's positively radiating such a pleasant warmth from where his body sidles up next to his. He’s small (at least compared to _him_ ) and yet he rivals even the best of heaters! His eyes start to flutter close, a sudden fatigue overtakes him, the one he beens trying to fight off all week despite his body screaming at him for rest. 

He's not one to catch much sleep, his ears pick up on every single noise making it impossibly harder to drift off, even worse is his habit to work late into the night what with his nocturnal tendencies, his mind much more active when the moon ascends. 

Now his mind begs him to inch further into the warmth. To close his eyes. To sleep.

Warm. _Warm……war……m…_

A giggle graces his ears much closer than it _should_ be, “Hey, that tickles!” 

Sebek’s nose is buried in an unknown source, he nuzzles further in chasing that delicious heat, he can sense where it’s the strongest, if he could ju-

“Ah, not there~ I’m tickli--!!” a giggle more piercing than the first shrieks in his eardrums as something rustles in his arms.

Wait? Arms?

His head snaps up and away from wherever he was cozying up to, only for his eyes to lay upon Kalim whose hands come to rest upon his chest, his own arms wrapped tightly around him imprisoning him in his embrace. Since when did he-

A chill crawls his spine when he comes to the stone cold realisation that he had suddenly clung onto Kalim and cuddled him. Into his neck of all places! The startings of blush begin to dust his cheeks, embarrassed at his unbecoming behaviour. 

Sleep deprived or not, he has to learn to control his impulses in the presence of others _especially_ when Kalim looks so baffled at the action. Gives him even more reason to do so! 

"I--"

"If you wanted a hug you could've just asked for one, silly!!" His ever renowned smile makes it reappearance, even brighter than the last, "Though I don't mind being on the receiving end for once!"

Wh-?

"You didn't give me time to prepare," Kalim widens his arms, his bracelets jingling at the motion, "here," he envelops Sebek's torso in a hug, his face pressing against the other's collarbones, residing just above his heart.

His heart that stutters in its rhythm for a single second before it reverts to its pace.

"Your heart's beating fast," Kalim mumbles the observation as he smothers himself against him, his arms tightening around the green haired boy in hopes to further calm down the racing organ.

Sebek returns the hug after a few seconds, not quite as graceful as his companion, nodding his head against the top of Kalim's.

"You look sle--" a yawn interrupts Kalim, "sleepy... I guess I can't speak either heh~" 

"You're warm, Seb...ek…" 

"As are you. Unbearably so, it's maddening," Sebek freezes in place, stiffening at his words. Did he really say that? He fidgets in place as he awaits whatever the boy may answer. A laugh? A hearty jest back? So unnerved by the statement he awkwardly pulls away from their embrace?

No response.

His ears pick up light snoring instead.

Sebek sighs in relief, it seems the small human haa nodded off. It's for his own good.

His eyes shoot open, how did he fall asleep standing up!? 

"Human!!" He shakes his shoulder in efforts to wake Kalim up but he genuinely _is_ deeply asleep. 

He really _did_ fall asleep on his feet.

Oh, he understands why that capable human has so much trouble with him now...

**Author's Note:**

> kalim good boy bless that funky sunshine boy


End file.
